Beginning a New Life
by MAMAAFRICA101
Summary: Sesshomaru is taking his children kouga and naraku to school and starts to fall in love with his children's kindergaten teacher inuyasha, will love blume for the two? read to find out cause i can't tell you anymore IN/SESS pairing
1. introducing characters

Beginning a New Life

Characters:

Inuyasha- the male kindergarten teacher

Sesshomaru- the single father

Naraku- Sesshomaru's older son

Kouga- Sesshomaru's younger son

Tysho- Inuyasha's father

Disclaimer: SADLY I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS :( 

**Author's note: this is not the beginning of the story, its just to tell you the roles the characters play in the story. I will be posting it on chapter 1 and 2 also just to refresh your memory.**


	2. Chapter 1

Beginning a New Life

Characters:

Inuyasha- the male kindergarten teacher

Sesshomaru- the single father

Naraku- Sesshomaru's older son

Kouga- Sesshomaru's younger son

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR INUYASHA 

CHARACTERS:)

Chapter 1 : Good Morning

Life for Sesshomaru was very boring without his mate.His mate Ginta died of a terrible battle between the eastern lands and the western lands. Sesshomaru was too late same him. he felt guilty for letting his mate die. Sesshomaru and his army

won the battle and now he owns both lands. Now, Sesshomaru is tying to get rid of the past and now looking for a new beginning. He always thought of his sons first before anything else. Today was the day that Kouga and Naraku was going

to start their first day of school. They were both 5 years old. Naraku is the older one by 10 days. Naraku was the quiet one and he always adore his younger brother and will always look out for him. Kouga was the jumpy one and disobedient.

He always whined when he didn't like something. They both go to Kaguya Elemetary. It was 7:30pm and time for them to get ready for school.

(how do u like my intro?) please feel free to message me,give me flames,and reviews :)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Hello

"Father, why do we have to go to school?", asked Kouga. "To learn, have fun,and make some friends.", replied Sesshomaru. "Are you ready to go to school Naraku?", asked Kouga. "yes", Naraku nodded. The drive to school was a

very loud trip with Kouga's questions and bickering about not wanting to go to school. All he was doing was being noisy. "Finally", said Naraku still being calm. Sesshomaru thought the same thing. They were relief that they didn't

have to hear Kouga fora while. Sesshomaru and the boys walked through the double doors that led to the inside of the school. Sesshomaru decided to walk his children to their classroom since he didn't think Naraku can handle

Kouga, also that they couldn't find their classes. Their first location of the school was at the office to meet their principle. The principle was right on front of the door when Sesshomaru opened it, almost expecting that they were

looking for him. Inutaisho Tysho was the principle's name. Sesshomaru greeted the principle and introduced him to his sons. Naraku simply said hi and Kouga crawled between Sesshomaru's legs like a scared little puppy. "_Inutaisho_

_ is very handsome", said Sesshomaru's conscience. _"Shut up!" said Sesshomaru in his mind to his conscience. What Sesshomaru didn't know was that his future love was going to be the son of Inutaisho. Inutaisho wanted to show

them around. It lasted about 30 minutes. but it was worth it.

i know its kinda short but don't worry as i get into the story more, i promise the chapters will be longer :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors note: okay guys, I changed the title of my story because I was confused at first and the first title was the wrong title, so the new title of the story is Beginning a New life. Sorry. Well enjoy the story ******

**Chapter 4 Rendezvous**

**The last stop was Kouga's and Naraku's classroom. The first thing they saw**

**was a bunch of kids coloring and playing around on the floor. The teacher was **

**sitting at his desk grading papers and signing things. Inuyasha looked up and**

**smiled. "hello father", Inuyasha spoke. Inutaisho smiled up at his beautiful son.**

**Sesshomaru on the other hand looked like someone shocked him with a **

**tazer. His mouth was open slightly as he set his eyes upon Inuyasha with a king**

**of hungry look. Inuyasha had silver whitish hair with pointy cute dog ears on **

**top of his head. Instead of having 2 purple markings on each cheek like his**

**father's, he had only one on each cheek. He had golden eyes that almost**

**matched the son. He was slim but had a bit of built muscles and had broad**

**shoulders. The only thing that came out from Sesshomaru's mouth was**

" **perfect". Inuyasha heard it but said nothing. He himself felt attracted to **

**Sesshomaru. "Good morning", Inuyasha said to break the uncomfortable **

**silence. "Good morning", Sesshomaru replied. These are my kids Kouga and **

**Naraku. Naraku greeted Inuyasha but Kouga was afraid and began to cry. "I **

**don't wanna go to school!" wailed Kouga. "Awe, it's okay little one, I'll take **

**good care of you", cooed Inuyasha. Kouga began to calm down and went to his**

**father. Sesshomaru held him and gave him a fatherly kiss on the lips showing**

**that it would be okay. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru in awe because of how**

**he is so affectionate to his kids. "I'll leave you guys alone, and if you need**

**anything, don't hesitate to ask me", Inutaisho informed before leaving them. **

**Kouga and Naraku joined the other kids into their games and it looked like they**

**was having fun. "I thank you for calming my little Kouga down for me".**

"**you're welcome", Inuyasha said. There was silence for a little bit before**

**Sesshomaru asked, "I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner **

**tomorrow night, Kouga and Naraku will be visiting their uncle Rykotsusei, and**

**they will be staying with him for two weeks and I sure would like some**

**company, I mean, if you don't mind. "Okay sure no problem, how about **

**around eight?" "Alright that's fine; it's nice meeting you again." Then**

**Sesshomaru left. ****To be continue……..**

**Authors note: well wat do you think gonna happen, tell you what, if I get more that six reviews I'll post the next chapter I promise. Oh yeah and the next chapter WILL HAVE SOME YAOI. And the only way you can read it is IF I GET LOTS OF REVIEWS.**

**I JUST POSTED A POLL PLEASE TAKE THE POLL SO I'LL NO WHAT MY NEXT STORY WILL HAVE THANKS AND KEEP UP THE REVIEWS.**

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THESE REVIEWERS:**

**DELA 1:** it looks good plz write more

**I DON'T GIVE: **I like it sounds like its going to be good are trying to to late to save him? Oh well I likeed it update soon please :

**Dragon77: **Wow. This sounds very promising! I look forward to your next update!!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Dinner…..or _Dinner_

Authors note: I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I had school, and it's probably going take me a while to update the other chapters because I have midterms and finals so I'm sorry (sad)

So I hope you enjoy this chapter. BTW… message me if you think this chapter is giving too much info on the yaoi so I can just cut down on the too much yaoi. Xoxo~mamaafrica101

Sesshomaru took his nice Mercedes to pick up Inuyasha. When he got there Inuyasha answered the door and by Sesshomaru's surprise,

Inuyasha wore a beautiful hakama that was all black with white orchards covering it. His hair was tied in a high pony tail with a white ribbon that

Blends in with his hair. Sesshomaru wore a beautiful hakama that was all blue with white roses all over it. He had his hair in a low pony tail with a

blue ribbon that matches the icy blue sky. "You look beautiful Inuyasha", said Sesshomaru in his low tone. "Thank you". Replied Inuyasha. (_A few_

_Hours later)_

"Dinner was great said Inuyasha". "It was even better when you ate with me." Inuyasha chuckled. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and 'studied

Him'. Sesshomaru had nice broad shoulders, gorgeous golden eyes and beautiful silver hair that matched his own. He had pointy elf like ears

attached on the side of his head. Such nice bone structure. Inuyasha stood on from of Sesshomaru and moved closer toward him. Sesshomaru

knew what Inuyasha was thinking. Sesshomaru was feeling a little hard. All he wanted to do was rip of their clothes and ram his manhood inside

of Inuyasha and make him beg for more. But, he was in control, at least that's what he thinks. Inuyasha began to speak. "Do you know how you

are making me feel right now?" Sesshomaru moved close to Inuyasha and began to place kisses all over Inuyasha's neck teasingly and answered

"what?" Inuyasha replied, "hot." When Inuyasha said that, Sesshomaru forced him to the chair and roughly kissed him. Inuyasha tried to stop

sesshomaru by trying to push him of. Getting the signal, sesshomaru immediately got off of Inuyasha and apologized for his behavior. There was

a long silence between the two of them before sesshomaru asked, "what's the matter?" Inuyasha paused for a moment before answering.

"I'm…a….virgin." silence filled the room before sesshomaru talked. "Inuyasha do you not feel ready to continue, are you afraid that I might hurt

you?" Inuyasha was blushing and it was visible to sesshomaru and he smirked. "sesshomaru, I thought that you wouldn't make love to me if you

knew that I was a virgin, I thought you would better like me more if I was….experienced." suddenly, Inuyasha was lifted up and placed on

Sesshomaru's lap. Inuyasha blushed a deep shade of red when he felt Sesshomru's huge boner pocking him which caused him to also be aroused.

Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha deeply on the lips, Inuyasha responded. This lasted for about 3 minutes, but to them it was like forever.

Sesshomaru said, "Inuyasha, it's alright to worry about these things but I don't mind if you are inexperienced or not, I'll make you feel good,

very good." Inuyasha smiled and was relieved and began to kiss Sesshomaru……………………………….

_I'm going to stop it there because the next chapter is yaoi. Why because I want to punish you guys with a cliff hanger. You can read the next chapter_

_if you give me some reviews……..chapter 5 is waiting for you :P xoxo~mamaafrica101_


End file.
